


Enjoy Each Other

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine told them to enjoy each other, so they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy Each Other

Enjoy each other.

That was Her command. No, not command. Her wish. Her fondest dream, something everyone could realize. Something that would make Her happy, and in return, make everyone happy.

Just love each other.

Angel leaned across the small space separating them. Always, there was that small space, but no longer. No need for it. Drop the past, drop the pain, drop the guilt. Just love each other.

Enjoy each other.

Enjoy the way Connor's face grew dreamy with that smile, like he'd just tasted something so delicious, so sweet, it was a fantasy. He looked at Jasmine that way, but now he looked at Angel too, that same unfettered love spreading to encompass them both.

Enjoy the taste of his lips, slick and smooth and opening for him, letting Angel inside to taste, to touch, to learn and love and enjoy most of all the way his tongue curled and slid against his own.

Enjoy the fit of Connor's body against his own, smaller and more compact yet just as strong, just as hard. Enjoy the friction of clothing, of skin, of lips closing around his throat and sucking just enough to bring a sweet sting of sensation.

Enjoy each other... Love each other...

There was no need to say it aloud, for every caress and every kiss carried the emotion truly between them, led them to the bed where like a mantra the words "Enjoy each other" directed their movements. Over and over in their minds, like a shared hallucination until Connor's clothes were gone, and then Angel's too.

There was no rush in the movements, no need to fight or hurry. Angel stroked the soft skin of Connor's chest, clavical wings to sternum tip, until he had the texture memorized, imprinted on his fingertips. He counted the ridges of Connor's ribs, licked the ghost-like hairs that dusted light and invisible across his stomach, traced the curling ridges of his navel with his fingers and tongue and teeth and nose and cheek.

Connor combed Angel's hair with his long fingers, stroking each short strand in turn until Angel's scalp tingled and his skin shivered down his arms and back. He traced the shell of Angel's ear, telling futures with the slope and ridge and tender, ticklish curls. When Angel's face moved down further, he let go, enjoying the simple pleasure of his father's hands on his thighs, his teeth nipping the point of his hip, his lips around the tip of his erection.

And even then, he moved with such deliberate slowness, such care to enjoy every sensation, that Connor was crying out delirious by the time Angel's lips touched the base of his cock. Angel held there, licking around the thick flesh until he could taste only skin, only blood, only the most basic essence of his son.

When Angel pulled back, finally, he tasted the salt of his semen, the music of his pleasure as Connor bucked beneath him.

Enjoy each other.

Just as slow, Connor returned the touches until it was Angel bucking beneath him, his taste across his tongue, his texture imprinted on Connor's fingertips, his music in his ears.

"Enjoy each other."

They turned, as one, to look upon Her pure beauty, light, love; arms around each other, faces pressed close. She smiled down on them, like a blessing, before closing the door.


End file.
